marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah
| image = | caption = Al after the three words - but thinking of Marcy. | season = 2 | episode = 17 | taping = January 29, 1988 | airdate = February 14, 1988 | overall = 30 | writers = Ralph R. Farquhar | directors = Gerry Cohen | guests = Lihann Jones | network = FOX | production = 2.17 | previous = "Master the Possiblilities" | next = "The Great Escape" | imdb = tt0642399 }}Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 30th overall episode in the series. Written by Ralph R. Farquhar, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on February 14, 1988. Synopsis On Valentine's Day, Bud awaits his first Valentine (which he thinks is a trick cooked up by Kelly), Kelly must choose one Valentine from the many boys who are attracted to her, Steve plans to take Marcy to Hawaii, Marcy intends to pop out from a cake naked, and Peg just wants Al to say "I love you" to her. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Lihann Jones as April May June Quotes Notes Title *The episode title is a reference to the 1963 song, "She Loves You", by The Beatles, which contains the lyrics, "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah." Trivia *This episode aired on Valentine's Day. *This is the second of only two episodes that lists the writer/director credits at the beginning of the episode instead of at the end. The first one was the "Pilot". *There were no closing credits during the original airing. *This originally aired as a live call-in episode where the TV viewers phoned in during the show for their opinion if Al should say "I love you" to Peggy. By the end, 67% of the viewers said Al should say it. The segment has been cut from all syndicated and DVD versions. In the original airing, after Peg calls out to Al in the bathroom, the screen freezes, then she turns to the camera and says: **''Thank you so much for understanding. You must know what it's like to smell his socks, to walk barefoot on his toenail clippings, and to kill what's living in his toothbrush. I deserve to hear "I love you" and dammit I'm going to! And for those of you who voted no, and think I should have a miserable life - Don't worry. I do. sweetly Oh, Al!'' *According to Bundyology.com, another line of dialouge was filmed in case the majority voted no (however Al would have said it either way): **''So you don't think I deserve to hear "I love you". Have you ever smelled his socks? Have you ever walked barefoot over his toenail clippings? Have you ever seen what lives in his toothbrush? I didn't think so. Feel pretty low now, don't you? You don't want to see him say it? Then turn off the set, 'cause he's gonna say it. sweetly Oh, Al!'' *This episode marks the first wedding anniversary for Steve and Marcy. *Al mentions that Peggy had a hot pants phase. She can be seen wearing hot pants in "Poppy's by the Tree (Part 1)" and "(Part 2)". Music *The song that Marcy sings as she's being rolled into the Chicago Bulls locker room is "My Funny Valentine" by Chet Baker. Locations *Bundy Residence *Chicago Bulls Locker Room Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Al & Peggy's Bedroom *Chicago Bulls Locker Room Goofs *When Peg calls out to Al while he's in the bathroom and asks if he's finally going to say "I love you", she is leaning back with her right arm on the bed support her. When Al opens the door a couple of seconds later, she is suddenly sitting straight up with both of her hands on her knee. External Links * *''Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah'' on Bundyology *''Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah - First Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#30 Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes